onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Doc
Doc is one of the Seven Dwarves that live with Snow White. He helped with the birth of Emma. His Storybrooke counterpart was seen in the episode Desperate Souls, but has been unnamed. History Season One Doc was part of a set of eight eggs that were hatched by the dwarves Bossy and Watchy. One night, he and his seven brothers all go to a human tavern to celebrate something. One of his brothers, Dreamy, did not feel well. Bossy claims that dwarves couldn't get sick and brushed him off. Dreamy then discovered that he was in love with a young fairy named Nova. At a young woman's encouragement, Dreamy meets Nova on Firefly Hill, where they make plans to run away together. On the night that he attempts to run away, Stealthy wakes everyone up. Doc is included in those who wish Dreamy a happy life. Dreamy leaves to run off with Nova, but Bossy and the Blue Fairy convince him to do otherwise. Dreamy then becomes Grumpy. At some point, Grumpy attempts to steal from the mines to give to Nova in order to win her back. However, this attempt fails, and Grumpy is thrown in King George's prison. While in there, he meets a young woman named Snow White, who is also thrown in prison. Stealthy shows up to break Grumpy out of jail, and Snow convinces them to free her as well. When she is free, she gives them advice on which escape route to take; however, they disregard this advice and go the way that they came. Stealthy is killed, and Snow exchanges herself for Grumpy's life. Doc and the six other dwarves meet her as she is leaving the castle in tears. She explains to them that she lost her true love, and that she is planning to drink a potion Rumplestiltskin gave her to forget about him. Grumpy convinces her otherwise, and, with the help of his brothers, invites her to stay with them as a hiding place from the Evil Queen. When the dwarves find out that Prince James broke off his marriage with Princess Abigial, they rush to tell her. However, Snow White took the potion that Rumplestiltskin gave her and has forgotten all about him. As a result, she becomes angry and often argues with the dwarves. After many weeks of her behavior, the dwarves enlist the help of Jiminy Cricket. However, Jiminy Cricket does nothing but fuel the fire, and Snow White gets the idea to kill the Evil Queen. Doc is among the dwarves who try to convince her otherwise, but Snow leaves. Grumpy soon goes after her. Many days later, Snow returns and apologizes for her behavior. She reveals that Prince James broke the potion's spell, and that she has returned to normal. She also tells them that Prince James was kidnapped and needed to be rescued. The dwarves enthusiastically pick up their pickaxes and offer their help. After James is rescued, he and Snow White marry. The Evil Queen crashes their wedding, causing Doc to urge them to run, but Snow White stands up to her. The Queen outlines her plans to ruin everyone's happiness using a curse, and how the only happiness will be hers. She then storms out. Snow White becomes pregnant, and she and James later meet with their allies to decide how to deal with the Dark Curse. Grumpy suggests war, but the Blue Fairy comes in with an enchanted tree and says that it will be able to save one person from the Curse. She enlists Geppetto and his son Pinocchio to build a wardrobe out of the tree. Many months later, Snow White goes into labor on the day that the Dark Curse approaches. Doc is in the room with them and watches over the birth. When Geppetto announces the wardrobe to be ready, James attempts to move Snow, but Doc resists. Snow White instead gives birth to her daughter Emma, and James takes the baby to the wardrobe. Doc stays in the castle as the Curse envelops them all. In Regina's Dream in An Apple Red as Blood He Appears Next To Granny When. she Tells Regina "She Needs To Feel Our Pain" He Nods His Head And After she wakes up and Regina Comes From Mr. Gold She Walks Back And Bumps With Him and He Says "I Remember When You Poisened The Apple and Snow White Went In The Glass Coffin I Was Called Doc. And you Missy Created The Dark Curse" I Remember Everything He Says so Doc Is The Next Person To Remember The Fairytale Land. Appearances Trivia *He could be considered the leader of the Seven Dwarves. *Doc was the dwarf that helped deliver Emma when Snow White went into labor. *It is unknown what he did after Emma's birth. Category:Characters Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero